emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1796 (2nd September 1993)
Plot Nick's birthday sends out high anxiety amongst the Demdyke Row household when Julie informs him that she may have her income support reduced if she refuses to sign out a form that opens a deep wound in the history of Rebecca's parentage. Nick begins to worry that the clock is ticking for his time to come, meaning that Elsa will be brought back onto the scene all over again. Frank swallows his pride and apologises to Elizabeth for the mix-up with the cheque books. He persuades her to come back to work by agreeing to her boundaries. Jack and Joe help Annie move into her new cottage. She invites the family round for dinner. The Windsor's family day out ends in tatters. Vic forgets the suppliances for a fire, Kelly gets trapped in a pen full of cows, and Viv ruins her white high heels. Mark and Debbie continue to spread malicious gossip via The Beckindale Press, and Alan is less than pleased to discover his and Shirley's relationship as the front page news. Lynn and Frank discuss aspects that will attract customers to the new country club. Lynn suggests opening a licensed bar, but Frank isn't so enthusiastic about the idea. She later twists his arm, and he decides it's the perfect plan. Michael becomes inspired when Seth shows him the ropes of being a gamekeeper. Despite Alan ordering her to keep the news a secret from Shirley, Carol takes great pleasure in showing her the humiliating front-page news of The Beckindale Press. However, her seedy little plan backfires when Shirley publicly announces her and Alan's relationship. Chris returns from his flee and refuses to go back into business with Frank. He tries making amends with Kathy but is more than shocked to discover she doesn't care anymore. The renovation of Annie's Cottage has come along splendidly on the courtesy of Annie herself. During dinner, she announces to the family that she wishes to keep her father's chair up at Emmerdale Farm and is thrilled when Sarah recommends holding her wedding reception there. Cast Regular cast *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kim Barker - Claire King *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Shirley Foster - Rachel Davies *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows Guest cast *Debbie Buttershaw - Rebekah Joy Gilgan *Julie Bramhope - Ruth Whitehead *Rebecca Bramhope - Polly Benson (voice only, uncredited) Locations *3 Demdyke Row - Living room *Victoria Cottage - Living room *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm Holiday Park - Holiday site and camping site *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, wine bar, beer garden and backroom *Unknown field *Home Farm - Backgarden and grounds *Frank Tate & Son - Haulage site and office *Unknown farmland Notes *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,480,000 viewers (36th place). Category:1993 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes